


Of Agents and Agencies

by Bluesy_Deth



Series: MARVELous [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Post Season 1, This Will Be Jossed, minor desciption of torture (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesy_Deth/pseuds/Bluesy_Deth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double agent Grant Ward gains a future; freedom is not on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Agents and Agencies

_**undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. facility** _

Ward faced the medical staff warily. They hadn't been particularly gentle with the known Hydra agent. Dr. Pool smiled. Sort of. It wasn't a leer or grimace but Ward wasn't sure it boded well for him. "We have a new procedure to try. Something to determine if you're salvageable or our newest 'volunteer' for medical experiments."

Well, that answered that. He waited in silence; it had always served him well. Restraints were held out by Goon One and Goon Two. He'd gotten better at rolling with the punches they threw- even though he'd never once resisted. "No bruises today, please," advised the 'good' doctor, "we may need to show the video as a demonstration that our facility is fully functional."

As always, when Ward was led out of the cell block, the doctor would raise his hands in a double fisted salute and shout, "Hail Hydra!" It took a lot of self-restraint for Ward to keep from growling at that as he'd been John's disciple and not a True Believer. He had decided Dr. Pool hadn't rated a briefing.

They went to a different corridor from the usual labs. This was a main access and full of scurrying S.H.I.E.L.D. agents doing whatever tasks were assigned to bring the tattered agency back online. Only some seemed aware of who he was so he was mostly ignored. He was guided into a painfully bright room with a glass observation deck overlooking the main floor. Medical equipment was grouped around a reinforced dental-style chair, including a cardiac 'crash' cart (and wasn't that just exciting), and there were multiple video cameras showing as live. One side had a bank of monitors for the medical and A/V equipment. Staff was waiting calmly, already prepared for his arrival, and he was led to the chair as Dr. Pool looked up to the observation deck. "We're ready to begin, Director."

Ward could see figures moving around but not faces behind the glass. He wasn't sure who was up there as he was strapped into the exam chair- arms, chest and legs- while a mouth guard was pressed into his mouth. He went through a few breathing exercises from habit as this wasn't really fear-inducing. There had been torture already. The helmet they brought down onto his head was attached by large tubes instead of merely wires. This didn't seem promising and Ward resigned himself to a bad day with a worse night recovering from whatever this was (and he wasn't even half right).

Dr. Pool rattles off some information on his subject, that it's Session One so they will be mild and work their way up to more 'useful' levels of whatever the mumbo jumbo meant...and then the pain hit. Ward's body arched as he screamed around the mouthpiece which kept him from cracking teeth or biting through his tongue. Current raced through him, speeding his heart rate, shocking his lungs into stillness and so cutting off the screams and, most telling for his future, frying brain cells. It stopped so abruptly his lungs didn't re-start right away but then he was gulping in great breaths around the mouthpiece, straining to move his head as he looked around in fear and tried to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there. Just a blank in his mind where he expected intel. The fear increased exponentially. 

Dr. Pool read a few monitors, smiled up at the glass observation deck and advised the first test was successful. The subject's cardio-pulmonary readings were within tolerances and his brain waves were showing the impact already. Behind the glass, the "Director" smiled and a nasty, feral look reflected back at him. Years of grooming were finally paying off as he took his place in the hierarchy. Hand-chosen by Dr. Zola before his death, the "Director" had bided his time within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hidden Hydra cells. Now, he looked down at their continuing work and gazed possessively on the newest Asset.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: I want Ward salvaged somehow and I still want to believe that Jasper wasn't Hydra. (sighs)


End file.
